Time Trainer
by Lord Silo
Summary: the tale of a brand new adventure in the pokemon world. as a young prince is thrown into the far reaches of time he must fight against a group of all four criminal teams joined as one under one new powerful enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Time Trainer

distant thunder rumbles hidden in the dark clouds. from the east and the west the horizon is filled with shadows. the soldiers of two of the greatest nations in the world and their combatant Pokemon. this war due for 18 years would occur in the early hours in the hopes that after the carnage and the death and blood spill one army could at least have the upper -hand before sunrise. Pokemon of gargantuan size walk among the warriors in all kinds of armor. no doubt protection and health are luxuries that not many can afford. Pokemon like onixes,gyaradoses,charizards,and rhydons make the earth tremble with their every step. the armies pause. the signal goes(a charizard's roar) and the armies to face fate is the king of one of the kingdoms involved in the war. the mighty warrior king rodan charges ahead with his soldiers. above the war on rodan's pidgeot is rodan's only child ten year old rowan. a small boy with black hair and brown eyes. rowan shivers and wraps his cloak tighter around himself as he watches his father in combat. rodan swings his blade at an enemy soldier. the man drops in one swipe of  
rodans sword. an enemy assassin attempts to use cover to kill rodan,he shoots an arrow that hits rodan in the arm. rodan pulls it out and hurls. the mercenary shows himself and has engaged rodan in a sword fight. rowan could feel the fear in his heart steadily growing, the way he seemed to almost stop breathing every time his father just barely dodged a swing from his enemy. the mercenary swung one more and as rodan lifted his sword to block rowan could see by the light of the now rising sun the glint of light shining off the ruby encrusted hilt of his father's sword. rodan finally got a good shot in and stabbed the mercenary in the heart. rowan sighed in relief and in the instant he closed his eyes his father had taken a sword through the back by another enemy. upon realizing what happened rodan simply grimaced and fell face down dying in a way many would have called undignified for royalty. rowan's vision blurred with his tears,he wished to stay to at least get his father's dead body back but after dodging a barrage of arrows he flew away. pidgeot flew so fast that in mere seconds rowan was back home at the palace. the next day it was decided there was no other choice but to put rowan to a coronation that was much too early a pained and very miserable rowan was to come outside to discuss a grave matter. when the boy saw the people in the courtyard his heart panged in pain. there in the courtyard were six soldiers all carrying between them the lifeless form of rodan. it was then that rowan broke down. the next day was to be rodan's funeral. rodan's dead body dressed in his most elegant royal clothing lying in a great flaming pyre. after everyone left rowan stood behind to speak to his beloved father one more time.


	2. Chapter 2

Time Trainer

chapter 2

The large palace stands before the entire kingdom. deep inside the palace's lower levels rowan stands before his council awaiting their judgement on the law he wants to pass. it has been four years since the war and a fourteen year old rowan is forced to continue ruling the kingdom. many wondered whether or not rowan's absentee mother had heard of rodan's death. the woman came to the kingdom but got as far as the palace in the dead of night before running away again. the council agreed and rowan went out to post the notices of the new law around the kingdom. rowan could've sent out a servant to do this but rowan needed the air. the whole idea of being king this early in his life deeply saddened him. walking around outiside helped him to relax and think things through. he made to it to the main square and made an announcement to the crowd there. the people did the usual thing, some people accepted it and went on with the new law and others simply argued with rowan and each other. ''please people relax i only wish to improve our land'' cried rowan. with a grimace rowan walked away. while going to post the last notice of the new law he saw someone in a hooded cloak walking through a nearby alleyway. he decided to follow this person. they moved with a silent speed that would make a ghost Pokemon envious. rowan had trouble keeping up but finally the shadow stopped. rowan took a hiding place behind inside a hole in the wall. the shadow looked around then quickly walked right through the opposite wall. rowan watched in shock but a few seconds later he recovered and followed the shadow. rowan walked through the wall and found a huge spiral staircase going all the way down at least a few hundred feet. he went down and at the bottom found a wooden door just slightly left open a crack. he looked into the room beyond and saw the hooded figure. the figure was speaking in hushed terms to a large person in a white fur coat and a red mask with sword worthy tusks sticking out. the person with the mask folded their gloved hands and chuckled. ''perhaps what's wrong wilda is that you simply cannot infiltrate the palace the fault does not go to my peons, breaking in is your responsibility". Behind the mask was most definitely a man. rowan feared that the masked man would hear rowan's heart pounding. then wilda spoke ''master i-i-i-i- don't know what else to do''. ''worry not wilda the boy ventures outside everyday that will be your opportunity. as a matter of fact the boy stands right before us on the other side of the door''. rowan gasped in shock and practically flew up the stairs,running at full speed he blasted through the wall and in the alleyway there stood wilda and her master. ''poor child''said wilda. then she waved her hand and a huge gaping hole appeared and rowan was sucked in,the last thing rowan heard was wilda's cackle then everything went white.


	3. Chapter 3

Time Trainer

chapter 3

The blinding sun bore down on rowan's unconscious form. suddenly rowan awoke and found himself in a grove. on both sides beautiful expanses stretched out making up most of his beautiful surroundings. rowan was in a little meadow where rattata were playing. some of them stopped to fearfully watch him. rowan knowing that he had no intentions of hurting these precious little things got up and walked away leaving them in peace. in the distance rowan could see a small town. there were houses and even a kind of small tower with a windmill next to it. rowan walked towards the town and saw a sign that said 'welcome to pallet town. rowan had learned about this place it was the first establishment in the region called kanto. oddly enough though in his studies rowan had learned that kanto was a desolate wasteland except for pallet town of course. either his books were wrong or something really big like the appearence of a legendary happened or something. rowan walked up to a young man playing a guitar in front of his house with his raichu. "excuse me but ahh is this really pallet town?"asked rowan."of course it is" said the young man. then rowan had an idea. the very thought frightened him but he asked anyway "what year is this?" the young man had an amused look on his face as he answered "it's the year 2010". rowan thanked the young man and stumbled away. the world seemed to be spinning. rowan had been in the year 1247, which means wilda had sent him 763 years into the future. gasping for breath rowan sat down on the ground. how would he get back home? what would he do here?. rowan knew he would have to calm down. rowan went back to the young raichu trainer and asked him if there was anyone who had any authority in pallet the young man told him about the good professor and rowan went to what the young man had called the lab. it was the small tower with what was apparently called a windmill. of course the windmill rowan knew nothing about. he knocked on the door and a few seconds later a man with brown hair and blue eyes in a lab coat opened the door. telling from his face he was young not a boy anymore but young all the same. "hello my name is professor gary oak." "hello professor my name is rowan, i heard you were kind of like the authority around here,i would appreciate it greatly if you could help me out"said rowan. "well i got time on my hands and you seem like a good kid so come on in". "thank you". upon entering rowan took a seat and told gary everything that had happened up to then. "wow... that's unbeliveable, but... i believe it, i mean you have no idea about everyday things and concepts, you're dressed oddly and why are you looking at me like that?" "what's that in your hand?" asked rowan. "it's called a Pokeball" said gary."with this device humans can capture Pokemon and then train them for bunches of reasons. i think you should try going on a journey. take a pokemon i'll give you some basic supplies and then you can go explore so you can see if you can find any clues for getting back home."gary then explained the entire idea of Pokemon battling and how to catch pokemon and even gave rowan a new outfit. rowan donned on a green jacket with black stripes on the sleeves with a black shirt underneath and some dark blue jeans and black sneakers with a black cap that had a pokeball on it. then gary gave him a map of kanto, a Pokedex with only space for the first 150 species and even potions and some pokeballs. "all you need now is to choose a pokemon, i have bulbasaur, charmander,and squirtle." "i think i'll choose bulbasaur". "excellent choice said gary. rowan gave great thanks to gary and then left to begin his journey. as rowan walked to viridian city he thought happily about how becoming a trainer was the very first thing he actually had wanted to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Time trainer

chapter 4

It was dark out when rowan finally made it to viridian city, feeling exhausted he stood the night at the pokemon center. during the night his happy mood quickly dissolved. images were flying through his head , the huge spiral staircase, his dead father ,the palace, and the masked man. the last image sent tremors of terror through rowan. he arose with the sun and found he was shaking. he sat up in bed and did a quick check of his room. he washed up, got dressed and left. there was a problem though the path going out to viridian forest was blocked. there was a huge crowd of people all trying to get to the gym at once. rowan went over and asked another bystander what was going on. the girl told him about how there were four criminal teams which were teams rocket, aqua,magma, and galactic. there was a group of kids who were regular trainers but those kids had each single -handedly brought the downfall of each team. it seemed now though that all four teams had returned and had come together. when rowan asked her how she knew she said because of the graffiti on the gym wall. all four symbols one for each team was drawn together as one brand new symbol. the crowd was so huge because the graffiti stirred up a great fear they never wanted to feel ever again. rowan looked at the drawing as fear of the unknown closed in once more. rowan walked over to the path that leads to indigo plateau and decided to do some training. once night fell he stopped and went back to the pokemon center for another night of restless sleep. meanwhile millions of miles away on a small island only 35 minutes away from sinnoh was a huge palace. the palace clearly merged with the land stood on a sort of cliff. 60 feet below the palace was a sharp death by impact with rocks. the waves lapped up against the sand on the beach. the windows of the palace all alight. inside the highest part of the palace was a huge ampitheater. in the center stood a table. sitting at the head of the table was the masked man. he sat silently waiting for his guests. he thought about the identities of his guests and had a good laugh. the doors opened and the leaders of the criminal teams walked in. all of them archie, maxie, giovanni, and even cyrus. they all took seats and waited for the masked man to speak. it seemed all eyes were on cyrus. the man had supposedly been trapped in the distortion world for the rest of his days yet he sat amongst them just as silent and patient with an odd look in his icy cold eyes. the masked man finally decided to speak up. "well gentlemen welcome you all know already why we are here. i must say im so very glad the four of you managed to put your petty differences aside. its time to become gods and rule the pokemon world. it is time to gain the control and power we were born to have". maxie pointed at cyrus and asked "how the hell did you get out?". cyrus stood quiet looking as if he were lost in dark thoughts. he snapped out of his reverie and told maxie "i don't believe it's any of your business." maxie looked as if a retort would fly out his mouth when the masked man spoke up. "now,now i think everyone wants to know how cyrus escaped the infamous distortion world but i think he's still too emotionally affected to speak just yet." at these words the other men chuckled appreciatevly whie watching cyrus for a reaction."a random opening appeared and i left, that is all." said cyrus. "bloody waste of time that was, we ask him for an answer and the stupid git gives a sentence say some more bitch, now im interested." said archie. "fuck you" said cyrus. "relax said the masked man."what's your name anyway? asked giovanni as archie muttered "bitch" under his breath. the masked man chuckled."my name is flashflame,as for why that is my name that's for me to know and for you to find out as for our plans we'll dicuss those night gentlemen." and with that they all walked out to inform their grunts and higher up followers of the union between the five vile men.


	5. Chapter 5

Time trainer

chapter 5

once morning came rowan made his way to viridian forest. he wanted to get to pewter as quickly as possible so he could see whether or not he had trained bulbasuar well enough to go to the pokemon league challenge. he knew he had to beat brock and seven others but he was gonna do it. he kept on through the forest and stopped to rest in a clearing when a little boy dressed like a bug catcher burst out of the bushes. "hey did you see a weedle pass through?" rowan looked at the kid's pleading expression and felt bad as he told the child he hadn't seen one. the boy seemed to deflate and was about to leave when out the bushes came a caterpie. it saw the boys and froze in terror. the bug catcher saw it and a look of excitement crossed his face."i know i'll just catch you"he said. the kid threw a pokeball and yelled "go pokeball" his yell had surprised caterpie so much that caterpie simply allowed itself to be captured as the pokeball hit caterpie it popped open and a red light shot out dragging caterpie into the ball as it retracted. rowan watched as caterpie's form became part of the red light then the pokeball snapped shut, wriggled a few times and then became still as the button in the center turned red for a couple of seconds."yes i caught him!!!" the bug catcher then ran away yelling a goodbye to rowan. rowan chuckled at the child's enthusiasm. that reminds me i better start catching some pokemon of my own rowan thought. he got up and continued moving. he came to another clearing and saw a group of kids all dressed as bug catchers run through. behind them were a bunch of other kids yelling insults and taunts at them. rowan now curious followed. the bugcatchers fell in a small pit and after they climbed out they quickly realized they were surrounded by their pursuers. rowan came in right after them and stood behind on the sidelines to see what was going on. "where is that little bastard said one of the other children to the bugcatchers."why would we tell you asshole?" she said. just then the other bugcatcher from earlier came out. "james"the other bugcatchers cried out. the leader of what seemed to be the group of bullies stepped forward."about time you showed your face you coward" he said. the bully made a move to go hit james when rowan stepped in front of james. "that's enough" rowan said. the rowan's royal heritage showed through his voice and the bully took a step back. the bully smirked and then said "well looks like jimmy got himself a boyfriend". out of the bully's group came wild laughter "so is your boyfriend gonna beat us up now,huh jimmy?". "no and he's not my boyfriend said james."i'll beat you fucking jerk.' rowan turned around in shock as the bullies cackled at the outrageous idea of james beating their leader. "let's have a one on one match up buddy boy said the bully leader. the bully threw a pokeball as he yelled "go beedrill!". a large bee-like pokemon with red eyes and needles flew out in a flash of light. a species rowan had never seen before, interested rowan pulled out his pokedex the pokdex's little computerized voice said "beedril the poison bee pokemon, this pokemon may appear in a swarm, flies at violent speeds,all the while stabbing with the toxic stinger on it's rear". nice specimen thought rowan. then james threw his pokeball saying "calling you to duty,caterpie". when caterpie came out it sent the bullies to the ground with laughter. most of them having difficulty breathing."oh man jimmy you kill me. beedrill use twinneedle." the beedrill zipped through the air straight at caterpie,jimmy told it to dodge which thankfully worked and then he told caterpie to use string shot. the string flew out and quickly constricted beedrill. that's when the bullies laughter died. then the entire group of bullies threw their pokeballs all of them yelling "go nidoran!" they all had either male or female nidorans. the bugcatchers followed suit and a bunch of weedles and caterpies along with two kakunas came onto the scene. rowan slapped his forehead threw out his pokeball and yelled "go bulbasuar!". bulbasuar came out and stood ready to battle. the bullies moved in first beedrill still being trapped though was quickly sent flying and landed still constricted right in front of caterpie. rowan quickly gives bulbasuar a command "use razor leaf" after that the two groups did the same it was a big mess. james suddenly yelled "caterpie use tackle". caterpie then continously tackled beedril until it fainted. upon seeing their leader return beedrill to it's pokeball the bullies did the same. "im gonna...tear you apart you little pussy! yelled the leader. the bullies left and the bugcatchers rejoiced while rowan returned bulbasuar and got data on caterpie. suddenly caterpie started evolving rowan had seen this before and so had the older bugcatchers but the younger ones gasped in awe as james's now metapod stopped glowing. james stepped up to rowan."thanks for helping us out rowan". "no problem james,congratulations." the bugcatchers led rowan to pewter city and it's pokemon center where rowan revisited the war in the dark. at flashflame's palace another meeting was taking place. "not many things are needed all you will need is a sufficient amount of weapons said flashflame. "you shall all go dominate different regions at their most crucial times". "how the fuck are we supposed to do that"asked giovanni. flashflame chuckled and waved his hands, behind him three gaping holes like the one rowan fell into but much larger appeared behind him."team rocket will attack hoenn,teams aqua and magma will handle sinnoh and team galactic will take johto. i will finish kanto." flashflame watched in joy as an hour later the entire forces for each team passed through the portals.


	6. Chapter 6

Time trainer

chapter 6

the next morning a snoring rowan was awoken by nurse joy. she had come in to tell him that he was to call professor oak a.s.a.p. rowan groaned in defiance but got up anyway. he got ready and went downstairs to call gary. the good professor picked up the video phone right away. "hello professor" said rowan."good morning rowan" yawned gary. "so why did i need to call you for?" asked rowan. "oh right well see i got a mysterious gift from an anonymous sender. it's a pokemon egg i gave it to an aid of mine they're coming to pewter city to give it to you." "oh okay said rowan. just then the aid burst in. "this egg has been twitching ever since yesterday and there's noises coming from inside too. well take it please." rowan thanked the man and then finished talking with the professor. "breakfast time" nurse joy announced. after a huge breakfast of 5 pancakes some bacon,eggs and 4 cups of good old orange juice he burped, thanked nurse joy and went out to train and catch some pokemon. rowan was walking threw the grass and felt something brush the leg of his jeans. he looked down but nothing was there. he kept moving but felt a tug this time. he looked down and once again nothing. now he was agitated. "so you wanna play games huh?fine,go bulbasuar!" rowan then went and stepped out of the grass looking for any sign of movement. the grass twitched and in that split second rowan yelled "now bulbasuar grab it with vine whip". the vines flew out and grabbed something. when the vines came back out there was a mankey wrapped in. another pokemon that was new to rowan. he pulled out his pokedex and right away the little computerized voice said "mankey the pig monkey pokemon, light and agile on it's feet, and ferocious in temperament. when angered, it flies into an uncontrollable frenzy." "cool said rowan."bulbasuar throw mankey into that tree then use razor leaf." the mankey slammed so hard into the tree that it left a mark,then as soon as mankey began to fall bulbasuar cracked it with a barrage of razor leaf. then rowan yelling "go pokeball threw one at mankey it took mankey in and then the ball wriggled,then mankey burst back out but this time it was screamed in anger and then used thrash on bulbasuar. mankey was about to attack again when something moved in the trees. suddenly a wave of mankey practically poured out of the trees. rowan went to return bulbasuar then the mankeys attacked. then the mankeys distracted him while one of them stole the egg from rowan. they all then started running away. rowan checked himself and realized they had taken his egg so he went running after them. the mankeys had run into viridian forest and soon enough rowan caught up. the mankeys stopped in a clearing. there standing amongst them was a young man with blond curly and green eyes wearing a red shirt with a double f on it. the double f rang a bell in rowan's mind. it had been part of the grafiiti. that meant this guy was trouble. "so i suppose they stole the egg from you right?" "that's right". "you want it back." "of course i do." "then lets batlle."


	7. Chapter 7

Time trainer

chapter 7

the criminal threw his pokeball while saying "pulverize him machop". another species rowan had never seen before. rowan quickly took out his pokedex and the little computerized voice said "machop, the superpower pokemon,though small in stature,it is powerful enough to easily heft and throw a number of geodude at once. rowan chuckled then threw his pokeball yelling"go bulbasaur. then rowan made the first move."bulbasaur use vine whip". the vines quickly snapped taut around machop, one tight around machop's waist and the other whipping machop. "machop grab the vine and pull." that one move put rowan in a problematic situation as bulbasaur went flying face first into the nearest tree. the crminal snickered as bulbasaur got back up and staggered over to rowan. "machop use karate chop." the move hit bulbasaur dead on. now with bulbasaur panting it was time to look for anything in the environment that could help. suddenly rowan got an idea. "bulbasaur use razor leaf on that tree right behind machop". the barrage of leaves smacked the hell out of the tree, but what rowan wanted was for the leaves to cut through the wood and soon enough the tree toppled on machop. the criminal returned machop,shaking with rage he said"go charmander",and from his open hand came yet another opponent for bulbasaur. now rowan knew there was trouble he had watched his soldiers train charmanders to become tools of war and against bulbasaur charmander had a huge advantage. "charmander flame thrower." the great rush of flames moved towards bulbasaur at the same time as the mankeys decided to leave and the flames knocked them all out. a beeping sound came from one of the criminal's pockets and then the criminal ran off leaving rowan's egg and charmander behind him. puzzled rowan looked at charmander and taking advantage of the element of surprise threw a pokeball at charmander, it wriggled four times and finally set in with the button on the ball quickly flashing red. then rowan caught a mankey, picked up his egg and went back to pewter. he healed his team and then went in to the gym looking for brock. "stop". the disembodied voice seemed to echo through the empty gym. "who are you?" my name is rowan and i'm here to challenge brock for a boulderbadge". "fine then it'll be a two on two match up ". the lights snapped on and there stood brock. brock threw his pokeball saying "go geodude." seeing a data opportunity rowan pulled out his pokedex and the computerized voice said "geodude the rock pokemon,at rest, it looks just like a rock carelessly stepping on it will make it swing it's fists angrily". rowan then threw out bulbasaur. "geodude use rock throw." the bunch of rocks flew at bulbasaur but bulbasaur quickly dodged them then rowan made his move. "bulbasaur use razor leaf". the almost blade-like leaves quickly struck geodude making a short match for geodude as it fell unconscious. brock returned it and smiled as he said "let's see how you handle this one, go onix!!!" the huge pokemon burst out with a mighty roar that made rowan flinch. "onix use tackle." rowan never knew such a simple attack could cause so much damage as onix's entire body mass smashed into bulbasaur. bulbasaur was even flipped over but quickly got back up. "bulbasaur use razor leaf". the leaves did damage but not enough. "onix use dig". the ground started rumbling as the great mass rolled through underneath. onix blasted out the ground as bulbasaur jumped back."now bulbasuar use vine whip around onix's head." the vines quickly wrapped around onix's head but the attempt failed as onix simply tugged and sent bulbasaur flying into the ceiling. when bulbasaur fell back down it could barely stand with the huge onix still looming high over it.


	8. Chapter 8

Time trainer

chapter 8

"onix use screech." the loud cacophony of sound vibrated throughout the gym as bulbasaur winced in pain. "now onix use double edge." the huge being blasted over to bulbasaur but luckily bulbasaur dodged in time."bulbasaur use razor leaf." this time the leaves quickly struck and beat down on onix. onix wailed in pain as the leaves hit. "bulbasaur use vine whip now." once again one vine immobilized the opponent while another kept on whipping it. "onix use double edge once more." onix blasted through the vines bringing bulbasaur closer and then bashing bulbasaur. bulbasaur now in a personal struggle with it's own body just barely staying in the match. both pokemon were now extremly exhausted. in desperation rowan gave bulbasaur what he hoped would be the deciding move. "bulbasaur use... but rowan's words dissapeared as bulbasaur's bulb began glowing at the tip,puzzled even brock and onix stopped until it was too late that brock realized bulbasaur shot out a solarbeam that struck onix dead on and knocked it out. the ground seemed to heave as onix fell. brock returned onix as rowan did with bulbasaur. "excellent match rowan." "same here." "now i believe that this is yours" said brock as he handed rowan his shining boulderbadge. rowan said goodbye then went to the pokemon center to heal bulbasaur. rowan left to mount moon in his fervor to get to cerulean city. had he payed close attention he would have seen the pair of yellow eyes glaring at him from the behind the bushes in the path. oblivious to danger rowan moved on to the entrance of mount moon. rowan moved through and was about to leave to the path to cerulean when he heard a scuffle behind him. he turned around but saw nothing. he stood there and watched as a super nerd ran by down a small hole rowan had not seen earlier. rowan was about to follow when a group of criminals all with the double f symbol on their shirts ran after him. now rowan was compelled to follow he quickly ran down to the hole. rowan realized his mistake of not seeing whether or not there was a ladder after he fell to the floor. "no they're mine!" someone in the distance said. rowan continued moving until he came to a small cave. there the super nerd was hovering over what appeared to be two stones. although at a closer look they were actually fossils. the criminals threw all their pokemon out and rowan was about to throw himself into the mix when a female voice yelled "move back assholes!" from the exit behind the super nerd a woman with red hair a blue shirt and jeans walked in. the super nerd turned around and sighed in relief. "thank you for coming misty these men would have killed me." the criminals laughed in agreement and that's when rowan recognized the blond criminal from the other day. rowan stood in the shadows to see how this would unfold. misty threw her pokeball while saying "misty calls starmie." the super nerd fumbled around his belt and then threw his pokeball and out came a koffing. suddenly the criminals returned all their pokemon and in the distance they all heard a rumbling of some sort. suddenly wilda appeared alongside the criminals and rowan stood there in a rage deciding whether or not to attack when the whole cave started shaking. there was a huge flash and rowan and the others were blinded as the criminals departed with the fossils. when they got their vision back rowan was going to introduce himself when a huge rock crashed down right in front. it seemed as rowan and the others ran out the way misty had come into a deeper part of mount moon that there were more pressing matters than introductions like escaping the huge mountain that was now falling apart.


	9. Chapter 9

Time trainer

chapter 9

The ceiling was falling like rain as the group ran deeper through the cave. they had to take several detours as the huge boulders continued to crash down around them. the time for hesitance and strategy was well over it was time for keeping yourself alive. they made it into a small chamber and before moving foward once more a huge boulder blocked their only way out. "shit!" yelled rowan. after introductions the three of them silently waited for death. the mountain's destruction was heard from every direction as they sat there. the super nerd weeping silently for his stolen fossils. suddenly the roar of a charizard was heard, still a sound that haunted rowan he quickly froze in terror. the rock wall blasted open and in the sky hovering there was a man in a black shirt with a red cap and a pikachu on his shoulder riding on a charizard. "ash you're back" said misty. he helped her up and they embraced then ash helped up rowan and the super nerd and they flew over to the pokemon center in cerulean. the place was jam packed with travelers who managed to escape mount moon. rowan's nerves were on end as he was examined for injuries. after they checked his pokemon rowan walked over to misty."excuse me but i came to challenge you for the cascade badge." "well i'm sorry but due to the emergency you'll have to wait" said misty."why don't you just give him the badge i mean he might have to wait months for his match" said ash. misty groaned but pulled out the badge. "i 'll take the badge but im coming back to earn it at a later time" said rowan."that's fine" said misty. rowan left on his way to the next town which according to the map was vermillion city. he made it to vermillion and saw a pokemon center. he had spent the whole walk to vermillion battling wild pokemon to train his team. after healing he went outside and saw an odd little man beckoning him over. rowan walked over to him and the old man spoke. "how would you like to get on our new ship the 2 huh?". "well it looks nice said rowan."it is it's a luxury cruise but you can't get on unless you bought a ticket." "oh well i better go then... "now wait young man ill give you a ticket if you can find this pokemon for me." the old man handed him a picture of a blue little pokemon with swirls on it's belly. "it's a poliwag kiddo. apparently they been sprouting up around that route over there to the east. if you can catch one and bring one to me i'll give you a ticket." "fair enough,you got yourself a deal old timer" said rowan. rowan went to the route over there and started searching. an hour later rowan found one. it was waddling along a small stream. rowan quickly threw out bulbasaur then he made bulbasaur use razor leaf. the barrage of leaves quickly knocked out poliwag. rowan threw the pokeball and caught poliwag. rowan walked back to the old man and handed him poliwag's pokeball. "thank you young man here's your ticket the ship leaves in three days." rowan thanked the old timer and walked off to the pokemon center and healed his pokemon. it was dark outside and a festival celebrating the first departure of the 2 was taking place so rowan went to check it out. the whole city was festive. there were food stands,dancers,games and even a small battle tournament. rowan seeing a good training opportunity signed up for the tournament. the tournament was so small only 8 trainers participated in each one. the first two rounds were up and now rowan's match would take place in the third round. he was to face a little boy named mikey in a one on one match. mikey threw first yelling"go zubat!". rowan took out his pokedex and the computerized voice said "zubat the bat pokemon, it checks it's surroundings and location by using reflections of the ultrasonic waves from it's mouth. rowan threw his pokeball saying "go charmander". the judge said "let the match begin" and they began. "zubat use supersonic". the waves traveled towards charmander who just barely evaded the attack. "charmander use flamethrower". the flames practically roasted zubat as they hit it. the little thing continued though."zubat use leech life." a small pin hit charmander giving some of it's health to zubat but since leech life is a bug type move it did nothing to actually stop charmander. "let's finish this charmander with another flamethrower." this time the flames ended the match. rowan would now move forward to the final round.


	10. Chapter 10

Time trainer

chapter 10

rowan would face off against some kid named ricky. it was a two on two battle. ricky went first saying "go diglett." rowan pulled out his pokedex and the computerized voice said "diglett the mole pokemon, a pokemon that lives underground. because of it's dark habitat, it is repelled by bright sunlight. then rowan threw out bulbasaur. "diglett use dig." diglett burst through seconds later hitting bulbasaur. then returning to ricky's side. "bulbasaur use vine whip." both vines grasped diglett. in an attempt to escape it went the only way it could... down. bulbasaur went down with it as the both of them went rushing through the ground. diglett came back up with bulbasaur coming right behind. the vines retracted."bulbasaur use razor leaf." the leaves flew out but the diglett simply went back into the ground. rowan then got an idea." bulbasaur use solarbeam into the tunnels." the radiant beam of light worked it's way through diglett's tunnel sysytem and brought the knocked out little pocket monster to the surface. ricky returned diglett and then threw out a cubone. once again rowan took out his pokedex. the pokedex said "cubone the lonely pokemon, when it thinks of it's dead mother,it cries. it's crying makes the skull it wears rattle hollowly." "bulbasaur use razor leaf." the leaves hit cubone dead on hitting the skull so hard it spun around cubone's head. cubone staggered and then ricky said "use bonemerang cubone." the bone spun and quickly smacked bulbusaur in the face. the bone seemed to leave a small bruise on bulbasaur's face which enraged it. "bulbasaur hold him down with your vine whip." the vines quickly held cubone in place."now bulbasaur use solarbeam." the vines retracted and cubone was finished after the blast. bulbasaur then started glowing white rowan gasped in joy as bulbasaur evolved into ivysaur. "yes! said rowan. rowan won the tournament and went to go heal his team at the pokemon center. before going to sleep rowan checked out the data on ivysaur on the pokedex. after that he quickly fell asleep and for the first time since arriving in 2010 kanto rowan slept peacefully. the next morning rowan went to go challenge the gym leader. he entered the gym and saw a man at the far end working on something rowan could not see. " those damn retards coudn't even fix the boosters. sheesh." "excuse me i'd like to challenge you for the thunderbadge" said rowan. "okay kiddo i'll own your dumb ass right now. it'll be a one on one match lets start. oh by the way im at your service." "yeah whatever let's just get this over with." "fine." "go raichu." "go ivysaur." it was time for rowan's next gym challenge.


	11. Chapter 11

Time trainer

chapter 11

"Raichu use thunderbolt." the bolt of orange electricity flew at ivysaur and hit but because ivysaur ia a grass type it had no effect. rowan smiled as ivysaur just stood it's . surge looked on in confusion."your pokemon shoulda been fried." "not exactly ivysaur use razor leaf." the sharp leaves smacked raichu continuosly as it tried to dodge. "raichu use body slam." raichu went full force into ivysaur,knocking ivysaur off it's feet but only momentarily. ivysaur got back up and then rowan spoke."ivysaur use solarbeam." "not so fast kid raichu body slam again." raichu hit ivysaur before it could finish charging."now raichu use thunder." a great bolt dropped out from the air and shocked ivysaur badly. "use charge raichu." the energy from the flourescent light at the top of the gym was being absorbed by raichu. that gave rowan an idea. "ivysaur use razor leaf to break those lights." the leaves flew up and smashed into the lights at the exact same time raichu attempted to charge again. "oh well raichu take whatever little bit of energy you can. charge once more.""ivysaur use solarbeam." "now raichu use charge beam." both beams were fired only seconds apart. at the middle of the gym both beams collided. each beam was being pushed forward creating an odd kind of energy in the gym. both pokemon straining to keep their beam on the way to their opponent. a kind of light was begining to grow in the gym. it was expanding getting stronger. when both pokemon could go no longer they sent off the last of their energy and with a flash and a blast of hot air a huge explosion of energy went through the gym. the ground was cracked and the windows were completly smashed. raichu was on it's knees and ivysaur just barely standing on all fours. the gym was silent except for the panting of the pokemon. "ivysaur i know you're tired but we can finish this use vine whip to hold raichu in place." the vines quickly wrapped taut around raichu. "now ivysaur solarbeam." "no more of this nonsense raichu thunderbolt." solarbeam only pushed the energy from thunderbolt back at raichu making raichu suffer double the damage. raichu was finished and right after ivysaur fell out in exhaustion. they both returned their pokemon,rowan was given the thunderbadge and then rowan went and healed his pokemon. in need of something to do rowan went to look around the city and do some sight-seeing. he came across an old warehouse towards the west end of the vermillion city docks. now curious he went inside to explore. the place was dark and the air humid. the only light was coming out of dirt stained windows high above. the boxes covered in thick layers of dust stood piled high. some piles touching the ceiling even. rowan found a door and went in. inside was a small room that looked like it might have been an office before and a staircase in the middle of the room. rowan went downstairs. it was a long and pitch black tunnel. from the sides of the tunnel rowan could tell this had been man made and by the color of the dirt it had been done recently. rowan pressed the button in the middle of charmander's pokeball and used charmander's fire for light. the tunnel extended for what seemed like miles. rowan had watched his father and the soldiers of his kingdom build tunnels like these for hidden transportation in the dangerous times before the war. rowan made it to the end about half an hour later. he entered a sort of rock cave that had a high ceiling that was almost impossible to see. there were diamonds sticking out of the wall. rowan returned charmander and took a look around. the cave had another staircase going even deeper. the stairs old and worn with the handrails filthy with dust. the stairs came to an end finally. at the bottom were a bunch of criminals with the double f symbol on their shirts. the blond guy from the other day spotted rowan and alerted his higher ups. rowan started panicking he needed to hide. he threw himself behind a pile of boxes and stood silent. four admins came into the room. "you said that an intruder was spotted where are they?" asked one of the admins. the blond guy started sweating as he said "but he was here,he was right here!" "you robert are a disgrace to team darkflame." the four admins walked out leaving robert stuttering in their wake. the others sighed in disgust and walked away. "ill find you bastard" robert said to the empty room. as soon as robert turned his back rowan attacked him,stole his uniform then walked ahead to explore. beyond the door was a huge compound. there were darkflame members training,playing videogames,watching movies, and the admins in a office high above the others. they seemed to be looking at something. probably overlooking plans. rowan walked into the office. the admins looked up at the sound of his arrival. keeping his head down rowan said"the intruder has been seen attempting to escape." the admins quickly ran out. rowan had a small opportunity to check the office for information while the admins looked for the intruder. the intruder was a tied up and unconscious robert at the entrance of the tunnel. he looked at the papers the admins had been checking. they were blueprints for some kind of machine. he checked the computers but didn't get far because the alarm rang and rowan realized they knew who the real intruder was. rowan ran out and made it all the way to the top floor of the warehouse. upon closing the door to the first little room he walked on and saw perched on top of some of the piles of boxes were members of team darkflame. robert stood red faced with the admins. then from the highest pile of boxes dropped down flashflame. the man dropped down right in front of rowan. "well it seems as if every time we meet you go unconscious",and that's when rowan felt a sharp pain in his head and the world went dark.


	12. Chapter 12

Time trainer 

chapter 12

dizzy and disoriented rowan woke up. he was in a cold stone room. the room filled with darkflame members watching him. the man with the red mask sat with his back to rowan."hello child i am flashflame. no need to speak i already know who you are rowan." "how? asked rowan. "shhhhhhhhhhhhh said flashflame. "now i've spent years trying to figure out how to gain power over what land was rightfully mine. he dies and his fucking son a ten year old boy steals my throne!!! how is that fair? how could they give the kingdom to him? all i need now is for him to die in this time. rowan my boy if you die here there will be no annoying questions, no who do we choose for royalty now, and most definitely only one immortal king." "hey asshole, you can't be immortal no matter how much time jumping you do said rowan. "oh but i can, imagine this a device to conquer all time by taking control of the diety itself, Dialga. with a pokemon that powerful under my control i shall become a god. of course my faithful followers shall also be rewarded. those who have plans for this planet may do as they please with it. i personally i don't care for this place. i can get control over Arceus and just create my own planet." rowan started laughing. "you're dillusional old man, you can't just take control over beings that powerful. no matter how great you think you are." rowan was then in deep shock as flashflame laughed. "it all goes one step at a time. first the machine we have planted right under vermillion city. then the energy we siphon here goes to a special team of operatives on the 2. then the ship is taken care of and finally we fly to mount coronet in sinnoh and use a very special machine of ours to summon dialga. after dialga is with us i will use my abilities and then we will rule." "abilities?" "yes my boy abilities." as flashflame said it a small orb of fire appeared in his hand. "kill the boy we have business to attend to." everyone except the admins left. they had different uniforms and had a kind of invisible aura of power around them. all three looked exactly the same. hot triplets. all three girls with red jackets and nothing but black bras underneath with tight red leather pants and the double f symbol on their jackets. each one with flowing black hair down to her waist. "so how should we kill you?". rowan sat in silence trying to wear out the ropes behind him. "hey selena why don't we let the kid try to beat one of us in battle. it's not like it's possible anyway." selena grinned. "that's a great idea alana. come on cutie get up." she pulled rowan up and untied him. she then stepped back and smiled as rowan's eyes inadvertedly looked up and down over her body. "you ready to battle kid?" "fine." "show this joke what it's all about then sandshrew. rowan stood there as sandshrew waited for it's opponent to come out. seeing that he was clearly outnumbered he ran to the exit. he ran out into the hallway hearing the girls yelling after him. he made it once again into the first room of the place. the admins were right behind him all three of them pulling out pistols. then right in front of him the fourth admin appeared a tall man with brown hair in the red jacket with a black shirt underneath that had the double f symbol on it. "where do you think you're going?" rowan wasn't sure what the weapons were but he knew they couldn't be good. the triplets caught up and pointed at rowan as did the fourth admin. surrounded rowan desperately needed to think. the idea came at last a few seconds later. rowan gave a pile of boxes behind him a hard mule kick causing it to wobble. the admins went to fire because rowan ran but the boxes toppled on them. rowan ran out and saw flashflame walking out an alley. flashflame saw him and gave chase. rowan knew if he could make it to a street with people around flashflame would not dare come near him. rowan caught a glimpse of flashflame's mask fallling to the ground and ran faster. luckily all the hours of combat training at the castle were paying off. sprinting was essential to staying flexible and fit for all forms ofcombat he ran into an alley and hid behind a dumpster as flashflame ran by. suddenly rowan felt a sharp pain in the side of his head and spots popped up in his vision. he turned around and saw robert. "so you wanna fight without the pokemon huh? said rowan. "fine." rowan charged robert and they smashed into a building nearby. robert swung and hit rowan in the head once more. rowan pushed robert back and thrusted his palm right into robert's nose. rowan stepped back as robert's nose spurted blood. robert ran forward and decked the shit out of rowan. rowan fell and robert tried to kick him but rowan rolled out the way and tripped robert. robert gasped in pain as his face hit the concrete. then rowan grabbed robert's left arm and pulled it behind robert's back. robert went to scream in pain but rowan covered his mouth with his hand and threw robert into the side of the dumpster. robert got up and kicked rowan in the gut then while rowan was bent over kicked him in the face. now both boys had bloody noses. robert picked up rowan and punched him till rowan fell again. robert attempted to climb on top of rowan to knock him out but rowan kicked him right in the chin. robert staggered back and charged at rowan. robert's arm caught rowan by the waist and both boys went right through a rotten old wooden fence tumbling into yet another alley. rowan got up and bashed robert over the head with a trash can lid. before robert fell rowan hit him again but robert would not give up and got up again. robert punched rowan more times than rowan could count and then kicked him in the nuts. the fierce kick to his property left rowan in a daze on the ground. robert picked rowan up and rowan returned the favor. rowan took robert and continuosly smacked robert's face into the side of a neighboring building. then robert elbowed rowan in the face and rowan let go. robert struggled trying to pick up a block of cement but only managed to make it tremble. robert's choice of weapon affected him though because he gave rowan the chance to get his breath back. rowan ran forward and slammed into robert. then hoping to finish this rowan went and kicked robert right in his right temple. robert fell unconscious. rowan sat down on the ground feeling his face beginning to pulsate as he attempted to find the strength to stand. he staggered over to the fence and had to stop. his ribs were killing him and he found breathing hard to do. he managed to get to the pokemon center where a terrified nurse joy went to get a doctor for humans for both rowan and the boy rowan had said was knocked out in that alley.


	13. Chapter 13

Time trainer 

chapter 13

the next morning a groggy rowan awoke in a bad mood. his entire body still aching after his fight with robert. he went to the main square of vermillion looking for something to do. across the way he saw the triplets. they had their jackets closed but their amazing bodies still conformed to their outfits. they spotted him and grabbed their belts. he decided it was time he educated them in a battle. he was going towards them to challenge them when a little girl no older than ten walked over to the triplets. "where is my magikarp you stupid bitches?" "excuse us small fry but we have business to attend to. they walked over to rowan but the little girl stepped in front of him. "fight both of us . two of you and us two." "go sandshrew." alana decided to team up with selena and grinned as she yelled "go butterfree." then the littl girl threw her ball and out came a pikachu. now rowan threw out his pokeball yelling "go mankey." now all four combatants were ready to rumble. "sandshrew use rollout." "butterfree use psybeam." "pikachu thunderbolt on butterfree ." "mankey cross chop on sandshrew. butterfree and sandshrew did not finish their attacks as mankey and pikachu hit them dead on. the super effective attacks knocked out butterfree but left sandshrew just barely standing. "sandshrew use earthquake." pikachu was quickly knocked out but rowan had commanded mankey to jump. now the match was between selena and rowan. "sandshrew use taunt." that sent mankey over the edge it began pulling on it's skin and jumping up and down in rage. "mankey use thrash." the attack was a direct hit as mankey went on and on."sandshrew use protect." sandshrew finally managed to stop thrash but to no effect as mankey kept trying. finally mankey stopped and screamed in rage. then it began glowing white and evolved into primeape. rowan smiled as he said "primeape use focus punch." it was a direct hit that sent sandshrew flying. selena returned sandshrew and walked away with her sisters thorwing a pokeball to the little girl as they walked away. the little girl picked up the pokeball and pressed the button in the middle and the little girl screamed as a huge gyarados came out. "what happened to my magikarp?" "it evolved" rowan said with a smile. the little girl sighed,returned gyarados and walked away. rowan felt a kind of pity for her as he walked on. suddenly he felt a rumbling below him and the ground split open. the four admins were rising out of the ground along with flashflame on some sort of some machine. the huge thing was cylinder -shaped and had a small dome on top. it hovered out the hole and landed on the ground. "people of vermillion city i believe that your lightning american would say that the electricity belongs to him. i'd love to see his reaction once i take it all." the machine began glowing and a huge wave of energy threw everyone to the ground as all power in the city went to the machine. "how ironic a blackout in the middle of the day " said selena. alana looked to her sister and saw her staring at rowan. "what is it helen?" "looks like robert messed you up real bad." "yeah but he was the one they found unconscious " rowan sneered. rowan threw out his entire team. "primeape focus punch on the machine ,charmander flamethrower on it, and ivysaur use solarbeam." primeape hit first leaving a small dent then was ivysaur's solarbeam and charmander's flamethrower. the machine began twitching as it was under immense strain from the attacks. arms flew out of it and swatted away primeape ,charmander and ivysaur. then flashflame created an orb of flame and threw it at rowan and his team. the ground practically exploded as they all flew. the machine hovered and began floating high in the sky going to the ss. anne 2. rowan said "ivysaur another solarbeam." this shot hit the bottom of the machine and sent it crashing into the gym. it flew back up and flashflame began struggling to keep it airbourne. the little girl from earlier came out saying "gyarados use hyper beam." the gyarados came out and blasted the machine with a monstrous hyper beam. this time a piece of the machine flew off crushing two innocent bystanders. rowan and the little girl came up with a plan. both ordered their pokemon and charmander's flamethrower along with gyarados's hyper beam and ivysaur's solarbeam all joined into one beam and hit the machine. one half of the machine exploded and the other half began to fall down back to the city. flashflame and the others teleported as the machine hit the ground. upon impact the machine bursted apart sending a huge shockwave through the entire city killing many people as the power came back on. not all of it but it came back on. rowan spent the rest of the day helping to find survivors of the whole fiasco throughout the entire city. not many people lived and those who had would be at a funeral ceremony for the dead tomorrow. that meant the maiden voyage for the 2 would no longer take place. rowan got money for the ticket the old man had given him and was to leave for the rock tunnel to get to lavender town on his way to celadon city for his fourth badge. rowan slept restlessly once again. back at his palace flashflame fumed over today's disaster. "you all stood there and did nothing as my plan fell apart. find that boy and kill him. bring his dead body back here, and you better pray that i don't have to collect him myself or i"ll send you all to the darkest parts of hell!!!!" the admins ran out and looked back from the jet as flames burst out of every window of the the palace.


	14. Chapter 14

Time trainer

chapter 14

The following morning rowan sighed in relief as he realized he was actually awake. he got ready and left early to get to lavender town by nightfall. he found a bridge to the east of vermillion and found out he could travel through the bridge in order to get lavender. he made it to lavender town a few minutes later and healed his team at the pokemon center. rowan walked out and ran into robert. "im not here for trouble" said robert. " i need to have a serious discussion with you." "what about?" "i quit team darkflame." that's when rowan realized that robert did not have his uniform. he had a blue flannel shirt with jeans and a pair of nikes. "what happened?" "they called me a failure and told me i would never make admin. i got angry and cursed flashflame he threw fire at me and then i just ran. i left my uniform behind so that they knew i was done. i have too much talent to stay as a grunt. i came to apologize and to ask you for a favor." "what do you want?" asked rowan. "i was wondering if you would help me take down team darkflame." "well i don't like them but that could totally interrupt my journey." "defeating flashflame could be your way back home rowan." "you're right we gotta stop team darkflame." "flashflame's palace is on a hidden island near sinnoh i got a transport that'll get us there in no time but he's waiting at cinnabar island." "then we gotta move fast." the boys spent the night traveling to celadon. it was morning when the boy's rested at the pokemon center. they awoke a few hours later and while robert went shopping for more supplies, rowan went to the gym. he walked in and saw a beautiful woman with long black hair tied up in a bun, wearing a white kimono. "are you erica." she turned around and smiled."i take it you're here to challenge me?" "that's correct." "it will be a three on three match up are you ready?" "yes." "go then gloom." "go charmander." "gloom use stun powder." "charmander blow it away with flamethrower." the flames flew forward canceling out the orange powder. the flames did not stop but went on for a direct hit on gloom. gloom got back up but was burned. "gloom use sunny day." rowan smiled as the light through the sunroof intensified. " you may have powered up gloom's grass power but you've also powered up charmander." "i am aware of that but can you parralel gloom's speed? gloom use synthesis." "charmander take advantage and use flamethrower." another direct hit from the flames and gloom fell. erica returned it. she threw another pokeball yelling " go tangela!" "tangela use vine whip." the vines didn't beat on charmander but grabbed it's feet and threw it into the ceiling. charmander fell back down barely able to stand. "tangela use leech seed." "counter with flamethrower." the seeds were blown away and the wave of flames smacked tangela. tangela jumped up and rolled out of the way of another flamthrower. "tangela use solarbeam." because of the boosted sunlight the solarbeam finished charging in seconds and hit charmander right away. charmander struggled as it desperately tried with all it's might to get back up. then charmander began glowing white and right before rowan stood his now charmeleon. rowan began shaking with mirth. "yes!!! charmeleon use flamethrower." the flames flew and finished tangela. tangela was returned and erica sighed in frustration. "go victreebel!." this was it her final pokemon. "victreebel use magical leaf." the black and purple leaves flew at charmeleon. rowan told charmeleon to dodge but the leaves simply followed charmeleon around like little missles. the sharp leaves hit charmeleon square in the back and charmeleon fell heavily smacking it's face against the floor. "now victreebel use mega drain." rowan watched as charmeleon's energy was sapped from it. "charmeleon use slash." charmeloen's sharp claws raked against victreebel's face. rowan commanded it to continue slashing. after a few minutes rowan spoke up."charmeleon jump back and use flamethrower." the great flames finished victreebel and rowan celebrated as erica handed him the rainbowbadge. four badges and four to go. rowan and robert met out of town and went over to the cycling road after purchasing bikes but coudn't get through because the police were doing an investigation on the road. robert threw out his fearow and they flew to fuschia city. "i've never been to cinnabar island before so fearow can't fly there but we can still fly to some other places. rowan knew there was yet another gym here. he and robert were walking to the gym when a great shadow appeared on the ground in front of them. they looked up and saw the four admins jump out a huge jet. " look at that the traitor and the nosy brat. we can kill two birds with one stone." the triplets left to attend to other business while the huge fourth admin moved toward them. rowan pulled out a pokeball and held it in front of himself. "freeze he said. the fourth admin laughed as he kept on. "thrash primeape." primeape burst out and beat the shit out of the fourth admin. rowan went to return primeape but primeape urged them to go by gesturing to the safari zone. the boys ran in and payed the entrance fee. they ran as fast they could to get deep into the safari zone. "i know we're trying to take down team darkflame but that admin would'a crushed us. we gotta be ready next time"said robert. rowan nodded. suddenly in the distance the boys heard primeape scream in rage as it chased the admin. as primeape ran by the boy's hiding spot rowan returned it. now all they had to do was be silent. just as the admin was walking by very close to their hiding place rowan felt a twitching in his pack. he pulled out the egg. there were cracks along it's length and he froze in terror as a loud crack split the egg's shell. wrong time to hatch thought rowan. finally the egg burst and out came a squirtle. the admin turned his head to the place where the boys were hiding. he came so close that the boy's had to stop breathing. the admin walked away and the boy's sighed in relief. they walked out and silently followed the admin. the admin got on a chopper this time along with the triplets. nobody knew that the boy's were hanging on to the bottom of the helicopter on their way to flashflame's palace with the admins.


	15. Chapter 15

Time trainer

chapter 15

The boys hoisted themselves up and sat on below the helicopter. they spent hours flying and through the dark night. both boys were exhausted by the next morning but given their precarious positions on the helicopter neither boy dared fall asleep. the helicopter finally slowed down and began descending towards a beautiful island. there was a huge palace there on top of a cliff. this place was almost bigger than rowan's castle. the helicopter landed on the roof of the palace. the boys sat in the shadows hoping the admins would not see them. the four admins jumped down and walked over to an elevator on the roof. the admins left and the boys were going to jump off when suddenly the part of the roof below the helicopter started moving. just like the elevator the helicopter was going down a dark tunnel deep into the castle. the ride ended somewhere very far down below. it was a dimly lit garage of some sort with an extremly high ceiling. there were vehicles of all kinds in there. small spots in the floor where there were boats floating in water, there were electric scooters, and even motorcycles. each vehicle was shined and gleamed beautifully in the dim light. "we should take some of these to escape the island in case something really bad happens "said robert. "agreed." the boys found a flight of stairs and went up. the boys opened the door and found themselves in a huge entrance hall. across from them were huge doors leading outside. the boys moved out blending in with the maids and butlers. they found a huge staircase and moved up. the first floor up had three doors and a staircase going up. "perhaps we should look for the admins and defeat them before we reach flashflame" said rowan. "excellent idea." the boys checked the first two doors but only found empty storage closets. they moved to the third door and a heard a noise behind it. they opened the door and walked in. alana and selena were there. when the girls saw them their eyes widened in shock. "how the hell did you get here? asked selena. "simple we hid under the helicopter." the girls became silent. alana walked out another door at the opposite side of the room and robert gave chase. "i guess it's between you and i little man." rowan nodded." i must tell you since the incident at vermillion we were all forced to train our pokemon. my team is much stronger." selena threw her pokeball saying "take charge sandslash." sandshrew's evolved form flew out. rowan threw out his pokeball saying "go squirtle." "sandslash use slash." sandslash flew forward and sliced at squirtle but squirtle dodged just in time. "squirtle use bubble." the slow bubbles moved around the room and caught sandslash by surprise as one of them popped next to it and sent it flying. it got up and popped the other ones which only resulted in more damage for sandslash. "squirtle use water gun." it was a direct hit. the water knocked sandslash over and slammed it into the wall. sandslash got up and then selena commanded it to use rollout. sandslash smashed right into squirtle. sandslash turned to attack squirtle once more but this time squirtle dodged. "squirtle water gun again." the water threw sandslash back. "sandslash use slash again." this time slash hit. squirtle went rolling. "sandslash use hyper beam." the huge orange beam shot out of sandslash's mouth. "squirtle dodge it and use withdraw." squirtle just moved away and shrunk back into it's shell. right then squirtle boosted it's defense. "sandslash use take down." selena looked puzzled wondering why sandslash wasn't moving. rowan knew why and said "squirtle he has to recharge use water gun." this shot of water hit sandslash and finished it. "return sandslash. go golem." the huge golem flew out. rowan had seen these before. they were to fight alongside the foot soldiers in the front line of his kingdom's army. "golem use mega punch." golem's massive fist flew right into squirtle's face. it rolled a few times and it took a while for it to get back up. "golem use rock polish." golem seemd to shine as it's speed was boosted."golem use rollout." golem was barely a blur as it sped towards squirtle. "squirtle please move!!!" squirtle jumped and backflipped and golem flew right below it. "squirtle use water gun." the stream of water hit golem and agitated it extremly. it roared in dismay. "golem use rollout once more." as golem came forward without command squirtle retracted into it's shell. the shell then began rumbling. golem began getting close when squirtle's head popped out and the shell blasted forward. squirtle's skull slammed right into golem. both pokemon staggered back, both of them dizzy. squirtle's skullbash had helped rowan dramatically though. squirtle recovered first. "squirtle use water gun." the water finished golem. selena returned golem and sighed in dissapointment. she threw one more pokeball saying " finish him nidoqueen." rowan froze up now. nidoqueen was huge and could easily annihilate a whole squadron of trained soldiers. "nidoqueen use hyper beam." the beam hit squirtle who had retracted into it's shell just in time. even though squirtle had retracted it still took damage. it was having trouble breathing, and rowan was about to to return it when squirtle began glowing white. now fully replenished rowan's wartortle was ready for battle. "that's not fair your squirtle evolved in the middle of the match." the ironicality of selena's statement made rowan laugh. "it's time to finish this" rowan muttered. the huge nidoqueen stood ready a huge tower for wartortle to take down.


	16. Chapter 16

Time trainer

chapter 16

in the room beyond rowan's battle with selena, robert was face to face against alana. "i can't believe you betrayed team darkflame to go with rowan of all people. do you realize what you've done? first you gave up the prestige of being in team darkflame and second you lost your chance with all this." as she said this she opened her jacket and gestured to her blazing hot body. "i don't care you guys need to be stopped. i was stupid for not realizing it sooner. i got off on the wrong foot with him since day one. it was because he at least was for real about who he was. he made it clear that he was against me. you guys pretended you were my friends, you lied about having my back, you let flashflame humiliate me. i trained really hard and i promise you, you're not just gonna lose the match, im gonna make sure you're finished." "big words for a weakling like yourself." robert was about to retort when something slammed against the wall behind robert. the noise let them know rowan had began his battle. "i've only got one pokemon robert, so let's finish this. go butterfree." "alright then let's get it done raichu." "butterfree use silverwind. the blast of wind quickly blew through the room and hit raichu. "raichu thunder punch. the electricity around raichu's fist crackled as it hit butterfree dead on. "butterfree go higher up and use psybeam." "raichu dodge it and use thunderbolt." the orange electricity made a straight beeline towards butterfree. butterfree fell but was not finished, just as the battle in the other room wasn't either. "nidoqueen use mega punch." nidoqueen's huge fist made contact as wartortle took it's second mega punch punch of the day. "wartortle use rapid spin." wartortle retracted into it's shell and began to spin extremly fast. it bashed into nidoqueen and spun back to rowan. "nidoqueen use earthquake." "jump wartortle." wartortle jumped using it's tail as leverage for more air. the earth violently shuddered below rowan's feet. the quake stopped finally."wartortle use water gun." the water hit nidoqueen who's size kind of made dodging impossible. wait wartortle knows protect know, yes thought rowan. "nidoqueen use seismic toss." nidoqueen grabbed wartortle and slammed it right into the wall. "now nidoqueen use hyper beam." the huge blast came straight for wartortle. on the other side robert was finishing his match. "raichu use thunderbolt one last time." on the other side rowan yelled "wartortle use protect." a small barrier of sorts covered wartortle as hyper beam passed and blew through the wall. robert sensing danger quickly returned raichu. he turned around and jumped out the way as hyper beam blasted through. both thunderbolt and hyper beam hit alana and butterfree. both smashed through the walls and they fell to the dark waters below. if there hadn't been so much noise the boys would have heard that alana and butterfree had not hit the rocks. "my baby sister" selena screamed. her eyes filled with tears of sorrow and rage as she turned on the boys. she was about to say something when an alarm began blaring through the entire palace. the fourth admin along with helen the third triplett ran in armed. right behind them came flashflame. it was now very obvious to the boys that everyone knew they were here.


	17. Chapter 17

Time trainer

chapter 17

the boys froze up realizing that they were surrounded. "perhaps you boys don't understand you just can't win" said flashflame. the sound of the bullets going set the boys into action as they jumped through the hole where alana had fell through. on the way down they grabbed hold of a ledge and pulled themselves up. "check the grounds those two would never kill themselves." the admins ran downstairs and through the front door. the large grounds would have to be checked thoroughly. the admins pulled out their handguns and moved first around the palace. the huge locale having the perimeter to hide a herd of tauros. they slowly crept about trying to find the boys. above in the palace was flashflame watching the search. "i better prepare the device" thought flashflame. he turned away and walked up to the fifth floor of the palace. he smiled behind his mask as he opened a huge set of double doors. in the same place where he had had the meeting with giovanni,archie,maxie and cyrus was now a huge machine. the thing looked like a huge mechanical tower. flashflame walked up to it and pulled a key out of his pocket. he put the key inside the tower and it's sides began to glow. flashflame then went and typed in a command on a small keyboard on the machine. the top began spinning and the huge tower went down into a gap in the floor. below was deep water where the tower would stay until flashflame saw the perfect moment to strike. "let the fun begin." down by the bottom of the cliff were rowan and robert. both were walking on a small shelf jutting from the side of the cliff. they found a path and moved up it until they were in flashflame's courtyard. the admins came in from the other side. the boys ran into a huge thirteen acre maze as the bullets flew. the admins were close behind and were about to fire again, when from the top of the palace came a huge jet. it had the double f symbol painted on the side. the huge thing had a window in the front to see inside the cockpit. inside was flashflame. he flicked a switch on the control board of the jet. two gattling guns appeared out the bottom of the ship and rowan and robert watched in terror as flashflame began firing. even the admins had to duck as the bullets flew through the hedges of the maze. the boys began running as the admins continued giving chase. a few minutes later flashflame ran out of bullets. with a sarcastic "oh no " he took out the missles and fired straight at the center of the maze. the missle hit sending flames dancing everywhere. another two missles flew toward the rest of the maze. the flames spread like crazy. flashflame shot one more missle but yelled in rage as this missle's explosion killed the fourth admin. flashflame flew down and picked up helen and selena. the girls jumped in and the jet blasted off to the south. the boys ran back to the castle and took two motorcycles. "just jump up put this helmet on and twist the handles. the boys were off. the motorcycles zipped through the island. the boys were now right under the jet. helen came out on a small platform extending from the bottom of the jet. in her hand was a machine gun. she quickly opened fire on the boys. they zigzagged in order to make sure they weren't hit. running out of bullets helen quickly retreated. the island ended and gave way to the sea. the boys jumped off and ran into the water. robert threw a pokeball yelling "go gyarados. both boys jumped on and followed the jet through the sea. the jet stopped over two mountainous looking rocks in the middle of the sea and landed on one of them. the sky darkened and rowan looked up to see gray clouds fill the sky. robert sighed as he realized what the clouds meant. "there's a storm coming." sure enough the wind was blowing strong as gyarados stopped near one of the rocks. robert returned gyarados and the boys climbed to the top. flashflame was on the top looking right at the boys. he chuckled as he saw the boys stand up a little straighter. " i don't battle, so you're wasting you're time." the rain began falling. robert turned his attention to the admins that had appeared behind him and rowan. the girls had no pokemon capable of battling both were lethal either way. they were both enraged by the loss of their sister. "you will be stopped flashflame, whether it's here or wherever you run i'm gonna find you" said rowan. flashflame laughed heartily. "whatever you say, your majesty." at these words helen and selena laughed. what neither admin knew was that after jumping out the hole in the wall the boys had found flashflame's secret armory. the boys had grenades hidden in the inner pockets of their jackets. both boys jumped to the other rock as they landed grenades on the ground where they had stood before. they just barely landed on the other rock and turned to see the huge explosion. flashflame had teleported and was on top of the rock where the boys were. the girls had jumped off and the hot air had smacked them right into the water. they resurfaced gasping for air. the boys were climbing the rock to attack flashflame above when flashflame snapped his fingers.


	18. Chapter 18

Time trainer

chapter 18

From behind the boys the water parted and out blasted a huge tower-like machine. it just barely touched the boys as it flew up into the air. it rose higher. the immense structure finally stopped amongst the clouds. the top then began glowing blue and spun extremly fast. a huge wave of energy burst out from the machine and spread out through the dark sky. the storm finally came. the rain began pelting the boys. the rock so slippery that they constantly had to stop to reassert their grips. the strong winds hit them sending water into their eyes. they finally reached the top. flashflame threw a column of blazing hot flames at the boys. they scattered causing the rock to be scorched. there was a huge blast and from a distance the boys could see shadows moving towards the rocks. upon a golduck was gary. behind him was ash on his charizard with jimmy sitting behind him,and from the sea riding on her gyarados was misty. they reached the rocks and went into combat as team darkflame members began appearing. one grunt kicked ash in the gut and went to kick him once more when pikachu used iron tail on the grunt right on his package. the guy squealed in pain and fell unconscious. the remaining admins seperated in order to better handle the crowd of enemies. suddenly the leader of the bullies that had been tormenting the bug catchers appeared. jimmy charged him and both boys began a struggle in the water. high above another rock it was helen versus misty. helen swung and hit misty in the jaw. misty jumped back and gave helen a round house kick. helen fell and grabbed at misty's legs. misty fell and then helen climbed on top of her and began pummeling her. blow after blow came until misty decked the shit out of helen. helen fell back and became enraged as she wiped blood off her lips. helen screamed in anger and charged misty. both girls went tumbling down the side of the huge rock. smaller stones cutting into their skin as they plummeted to the cold water. gary threw out his arcanine and those darkflame members who dodged his barrage of punches got barbecued. jimmy swam underwater looking for his nemesis. he saw a shadow pass from the side of his blurry vision. he quickly dived down as a foot went through the water. jimmy grabbed a pokeball and pressed the middle button. above rowan ran for the machine. flashflame realizing rowan's intentions gave chase. rowan jumped into the water. on his way down a small portal appeared in thin air and rowan fell through. upon coming out he was slammed against the rocks with flashflame's hands wrapped tightly around his neck. out of jimmy's pokeball was a huge flash of white light that went to the sky and there above the battle on top of one of the rocks was a kabutops. "i thought you only caught bugs" said the bully. "i had a change of heart after metapod evolved." the kabutops jumped down and slammed into the bully sending him straight through the rocks. ash was brawling with two guys at once. the guy on the left swung and ash ducked just in time to see the punch hit the other darkflame grunt. ash then charged both of them and they were out as soon as there heads were bashed into the rocks thanks to a surprise attack by gary. flashflame would not relinquish his grip on rowan's throat as rowan gasped for breath. "you're trash... you always will be... and you're angry... because i'm a better ruler...because i was born to be king." flashflame removed one hand and engulfed it in flames and was about to impale rowan when rowan with a mighty effort spat right in flashflames eyehole in his mask. flashflame screamed in rage and pain as rowan took a rock and hit flashflame in the head with it. blood leaked out of flashflame's head as rowan swam over to the tower. he tried stopping whatever it was doing by typing something in on the keyboard but it didn't work. the tower started up it's defense program and took aim at rowan. rowan ran as far away as possible as the machine charged up. now with the whole battlefield between rowan and the machine rowan threw out a pokeball while yelling "destroy it ivysaur. use solarbeam." ivysaur and the tower fired at the same time and the moment where the beams clashed reoccured. ivysaur desperately pushing realizing that it's life and the life of it's trainer was at risk. the beams providing a beautiful light that enveloped the whole battlefield. in a distant dimension a huge being stood uncomfortable. while the tower was waging war with ivysaur the energy from the beams were creating holes in time that were ripping through history. as the being acknowledged this it grew enraged. it made a portal to that battlefield and moved forth. the sky trembled as a huge blue portal tore open in the sky. wild lightning now running through along with what was now a full blown hurricane that was taking place at the battlefield. the two beams merged and exploded sending flames and water high into the sky. as the water reached the area by the blue portal they curved and twirled in the air before dropping back down. every combatant stopped what they were doing as a huge shadow passed into their dimension. flashflame had awoken and began cackling in racious glee as dialga came through. it was so enraged it was in it's primal form. it was an out of control beast that was ready to destroy. flashflame pulled out a master ball from his coat. rowan tackled him and grabbed the ball as dialga moved forward. everyone now extremly wary of the legendary being in front of them. many darkflame members ran off as dialga shot out a dark purple beam that smashed one of the huge rocks. the only people out of the water now were flashflame and rowan. it moved higher up and stood still as if to watch what would happen. everyone stood still. flashflame finally broke the silence by lobbing a huge fireball straight at dialga.


	19. Chapter 19

Time trainer

chapter 19

the huge ball of fire hurtled towards dialga. dialga simply stood stiil as the fireball glanced right off of it. flashflame gasped in surprise as dialga roared in rage. the huge being moved towards flashflame. the purple beam went out once more but this time it hit the water as flashflame teleported. flashflame chuckled as dialga struggled to hit him. rowan returned ivysaur and followed. flashflame swam for miles with dialga close behind. the hurricane moving with them. the mighty winds blowing through. rowan swimming behind the hovering deity of time, sped up and grabbed flashflame from behind. rowan then dragged flashflame down underwater. the murky water churned as rowan and flashflame thrashed about underwater. flashflame escaped rowan's grip and turned around to recieve rowan's fist in his face. dialga sped along the surface of the water searching for them. it quickly became frustrated and blasted the purple beam right into the water. rowan floated in disbelief beacause it felt as if the whole ocean had just been lifted as he and flashflame including every drop of water were lifted into the air. the drops of water lay suspended in frozen time as both rowan and flashflame discovered they too were incapable of moving. a few seconds later the water began to drop and flashflame and rowan regained the ability to move when rushing in from behind flashflame was dialga. it blasted through and made sure to grab flashflame. rowan flew alongside flashflame. flashflame clenched tightly in dialga's hold and rowan just barely hanging on to dialga's tail. they flew for what seemed like mere seconds and were stunned as dialga landed on top of silph co. in saffron city. dialga then began toppling buildings in it's monstrous wake. the gargantuan beast charging through years of work. with one foot the 17 foot tall pokemon destroyed the gym. dialga continued to walk when suddenly there was a flash of purple light and from behind them something hit dialga. it roared in pain and turned around to see it's attacker. standing there with a ball of psychic energy in her hand was sabrina, saffron city's gym leader. dialga's eyes flashed as it moved towards her. it shook off rowan and flashflame and the two watched as dialga closed in on sabrina."you don't touch my gym." and with those words sabrina blasted dialga with all her power. rowan's entire atmosphere seemed to bend at the edges as sabrina's power came out. flashflame shot flames that quickly knocked out sabrina and burned dialga's leg. rowan kind of felt sorry for flashflame as dialga attacked him. flashflame was sent flying into a building. dialga then turned it's attention on rowan. it moved it's glorious head towards the boy and looked him straight in the eyes. rowan now deeply perplexed stood frozen by this mystical encounter with the mighty deity of time. the pokemon stared at the boy and got a strange feeling. this boy... did not belong in 2010 but here he stood. another person manipulating his element no doubt. someone else challenging his authority. these thoughts dialga had further enraged it and dialga soon went to kill rowan. rowan dodged the attack from dialga and ran down the streets of saffron. citizens running away at high speeds screaming their asses off. rowan continued to run as a building fell to pieces right behind him. rowan jumped a fence and ran into a dead end. coming towards him was dialga. rowan had to think fast. none of his pokemon were strong enough to take on dialga so what to do. a cry was heard from far above as ash and his charizard flew down as charizard passed by rowan jumped on. to buy them time pikachu used thunderbolt on dialga. that was enough dialga charged. charizard flew as fast as it could with dialga right behind it. the hurricane still going strong, probably category five by now was blowing winds strong enough to make charizard turn slightly sideways. the diamond in dialga's chest began glowing and grew in size as a white ball of energy was appearing from in front of dialga's face. behind them using her abilities sabrina followed close behind. flashflame had teleported and stood on the one and only rock. rowan squinted as dialga let loose with his roar of time.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: before i write the ending to my first story i gotta say it feels good finally having completed something fully. im proud of my story and rowan's adventures are just beginning. i think that it kinda sucks that i got only 2 reviews but in time im sure i'll get more. anyways on with the conclusion of rowan's battle through kanto.

Time trainer

chapter 20

it seemed as if heaven had come to earth. there was nothing but a kind of whistling sound and a bright white light that would've blinded a newborn. the world seemed to shake as the roar of time rippped through. there were gaps in the air. a huge explosion and rowan's world went spinning. ash and all the others simply dissapearing. rowan alone in a forbidden existence. all his dreams and plans. his kingdom and only family member his father. things he desperately wished to hold onto to. flashflame was suspended in the white glow alongside rowan. there was a great flash and kanto left. in the dark night a small portal opened and out came two figures. rowan and flashflame dropped into the dark forest. flashflame awoke and looked around. his anger at the fact that he could not kill rowan let alone find him angered him. flashflame teleported and found out that he was in johto. he attempted to open a time portal but his powers had somehow shorted out. he found a team aqua member who led him to archie and maxie. flashflame explained the catastrophe that occured in kanto and the aqua grunt who had assisted flashflame was promoted to admin. if flashflame had looked closely enough he would have saw that the admin was a new arrival to johto as well. the new admin was a well disguised robert. deep in the forest, rowan awoke. he stood up feeling dizzy. he walked forward and found a stream. he followed it and saw it led to a pond. he swam through and found himself in a small town. a sign next to him said "new bark town." rowan walked over and asked an old woman near the woods what year it was. rowan got his answer and the shocked boy walked away. rowan was now in 1967. stuck in johto.


End file.
